


i think i wanna marry you

by sumerings



Series: sbi works (i'm touchstarved) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Called Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, also not mentioned but it's important ok, and a random villager, but thats just my personal canon, fundy doesn't appear i just wanted to mention that, it's not mentioned but he is one, its kind of funny, niki makes a cameo twice, phil has bird tendencies, platonic proposal, ranboo calls phil mr minecraft once, techno calls phil father, theres also a mention of phil's ex spouses, tommy plays a pirated version of animal crossing for like a full hour, tommy's offended about the word kid, tubbo calls tommy toms, you can clearly see which ones of these tags i added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerings/pseuds/sumerings
Summary: a retelling of how the platonic proposal should have went, if things didn't go wrong and everyone was a bit more accepting, and maybe a little less ghostly. or how the proposal went, if you dont go into details.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: sbi works (i'm touchstarved) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> all of the relationships in this work are completely platonic, and are shown to be so. except ones that are explicitly stated as romantic (phil's relationships with his ex spouses that's mentioned once), all other relationships are platonic and should be seen as so.
> 
> this is a fictional work that is about their fictional characters/personas, and if any one of the cc's mentioned is uncomfortable with this fic it'll be immediately taken down.
> 
> this is my personal canon because we need some fluff with tommy and ranboo and i wanted to write about the proposal. wilbur also isn't dead because i wanted family dynamic, so basically the sbi family dynamic is also very real.
> 
> big pauses inbetween text basically just mean time passed i was just too lazy
> 
> loosely based on marry you by bruno mars

“Were you ever married?” Ranboo asks, pointedly looking at the marshmallow in the hot cocoa he was nursing. From the corner of his eye, he sees Phil stop this stirring, and hears Techno huff out a laugh, quickly hiding it with a half-grunt half-cough..thing that in no way sounded natural.

“Why are you interested, kiddo?” the blond asks, not moving from the pot on the stove. Someone else would have said he was barely paying attention, but Ranboo noticed the way his wings flattered, like they did every time he was confused or curious about something. Techno clearly noticed it too (he had taught Ranboo what all of Phil’s mannerisms meant, after all), and huffed out a laugh, burying his nose in the book he was reading and gently kicking Ranboo’s knee with his socked foot in a silent ‘go on’ manner.

He shrugs, waving a hand in dismissal. “Oh, actually, don’t worry about it, Mr M-” he cuts himself off at the half hearted glare Phil throws his way, and coughs, correcting himself. “um, Phil, yeah, don’t worry about it, was just curious.” he shrinks in on himself, but then hears Phil sigh, and, when he looks up, the older man is leaning against the window next to the stove. Probably waiting for the stew to cook, Ranboo realizes.

“I was, yeah.” Phil smiles, one of those secretive, wide smiles. “Twice, actually. Different times, different people, not that different me”. 

Techno grins, completely abandoning his earlier idea of trying to read, and pokes Ranboo with his foot again. “See what a player he is? Imagine getting married twice, couldn't be me”.

Phil points his hand at Techno, which would probably be a bit intimidating if he wasn’t wearing Niki’s pink, heart patterned apron, and if he didn't have a wooden spoon in his hand. Okay, correction, Phil points his spoon at Techno. 

“More of that talk, young man, and you’re sitting at the kids’ table tonight.” Phil tells him, waving the spoon around threateningly, and Ranboo cracks up, taking a sip of his chocolate so he wouldn’t start laughing. Techno, on the other hand, looks downright terrified, and dramatically falls back onto the couch, a hand up to his forehead. Ranboo’s pretty sure he sees a tear.

“Oh no, father, don’t condemn me to the table with the children!” he yells out, and Phil grins at him menacingly, but, before he can respond, they all hear an offended shout, and Ranboo smiles.

“Oi, you dickhead, did you just call me a child?” Tommy yells, and jumps up on top of the couch, looking down at Techno and frowning. Techno looks up at him blankly, and then, with the hand he was (very dramatically) holding to his forehead, boops Tommy’s nose. The younger squeals, and then glares at Techno when he laughs. Wilbur and Tubbo walk in from outside, the latter shutting the door behind him and running up to jump on Tommy’s back, Wilbur just barely having time to grab the bags out of his hands.

“Father, we have brought the nourishment.” Wilbur declares in a posh, spoiled Victorian child voice, and Ranboo snorts. Phil rolls his eyes, and barely ducks out of the way as Wilbur throws a carrot at his head. He threateningly holds up a smaller metal spoon, and Wilbur raises his hands up in mock surrender, flopping down on the couch, right on top of Techno’s stomach, who squawks and almost elbows him in the head. Tubbo throws himself on the armchair next to Ranboo, immediately making himself comfortable, and Tommy drapes himself over the back of it, stealing a marshmallow out of Ranboo’s hot chocolate. And then steals two more. In his defense, they’re really good.

Tubbo’s sitting upside down on his bed, socked feet up on the wall. Ranboo’s on the floor, long legs stretched out, Tommy’s head in his lap, playing a pirated version of Animal Crossing on his Switch. Tubbo’s been mindlessly babbling, Ranboo and Tommy listening to him and occasionally adding comments.

Ranboo suddenly speaks up, interrupting Tubbo’s monologue on why they should name a horse Troy Bolt. “Did you guys know Phil was married twice?” he asks, and Tommy stands up so fast Ranboo has to squat back so the younger wouldn’t headbutt him. The Switch gets thrown across the room, probably there for Wilbur to pick it up in the morning when he comes to wake them up with another song about bacon and eggs.

“The old man was w h at now?” Tommy yells, and Ranboo elbows him, signaling for him to stay a bit more quiet. He sheepishly smiles, but still stares at him in question.

The enderman shrugs. “Don’t know, didn't get to ask further.”. Tommy nods, and goes back to his place from before, now thinking.

“Y’know,” Tubbo suddenly speaks up, and both his friends look up at him. ”I don’t get why marriage always has to be romantic. Like, yknow, for taxes and stuff, you can just get platonically married, yknow? Like, a work marriage or something.” 

“Tubbo, you don’t even pay taxes.” Ranboo gently reminds him, but gets waved off. Tommy is fascinatedly nodding along, seemingly agreeing to the idea.

“I mean, listen, no offence, Toms, but i wouldn’t marry you-” Tubbo stops himself, but Tommy just nods, saying how it would be weird and gross since they’re best friends. Ranboo agrees, it’d be just weird. “But like, as an idea and stuff, we’re almost adults, and taxes are easier and stuff, you know? And like, it’d actually be interesting t-” Tubbo cuts himself off again, and then flips himself around on the bed to look at the two. 

“Ranboo.” Tubbo says in a serious tone, staring right at him. Ranboo stares a bit back, but then looks at his nose instead. He was getting a bit better at eye contact, but not as good as to withstand Tubbo's staring. 

“Tubbo.” he parrots back in the same tone, and he sees Tubbo just barely holding back a smile. 

“And, of course, Tommy.” Tommy parrots back at them, mimicking a hairflip, and all of them crack up, Tubbo letting out a squeaked “Tommy!!” that makes them laugh even harder.

After they stop laughing (and Tommy punches him, for some reason, but Ranboo’s starting to think that’s just his love language), Tubbo goes back to being serious, and Tommy slaps a hand over his own mouth, trying not to ruin the moment.

“Ranboo.” Tubbo says, looking at him, and smiles, trying not to crack up. “Marry me, Ranboo, My Beloved.” Tommy starts immediately wheezing, which makes Ranboo crack up, which in turn makes Tubbo lose it.

Ranboo opens his mouth, and then closes it. Thinking of it, it wasn’t such a bad idea. He just shrugs, and Tubbo turns around to his initial position, continuing to talk about the future of Troy Bolt, the horse. Tommy crawls over and picks up his switch, coming back to his place, effectively trapping Ranboo from walking or getting up. Not that he really minds.

When Tubbo finally falls asleep, Tommy turns to him, putting his switch aside.

Ah, Ranboo thinks. That’s why he hadn’t fallen asleep until now. 

“You don’t like like Tubbo, do you big man?” Tommy asks, softer than he had talked all day.

Ranboo thinks that if he actually did, Tommy wouldn’t mind. That’s what makes him a good friend. He’s loud and hyperactive and acts dumb sometimes, but he's sweet. He’s one of the best friends Ranboo’s ever had, he thinks. And he’s glad about it.

He shakes his head. “Tommy, no offence, but I think I’d prefer having a dancing festival where I have to stare people in the eyes for 20 hours over liking liking Tubbo.” He says, and sees Tommy’s features soften, even if he’d never admit it. He shrugs. “Love him as a friend, obviously, but no. Never did and never will. Why?”

Tommy nods, and goes back to his initial position, not subjecting Ranboo to the dreaded action of eye contact anymore. It actually isn’t as bad with Tommy, but still a bit uncomfortable.

“Then I give you my official permission to platonically marry him. Y’know, as his best friend.” Tommy says, and Ranboo doesn’t know why that sentence means so much to him, but it does. He smiles this big, goofy grin, and Tommy, seeing it from the corner of his eye, elbows him, but Ranboo can tell he’s also grinning. “Doesn’t mean I like you or anything, dickhead.” he continues, and Ranboo smiles at him. 

Ranboo takes a second to lean his head back on the mattress, and look at the constellations painted on the ceiling. 

“Tommy?” he asks, and hears a hum from where Tommy’s head is. “If Tubbo and I get platonically married, you’re living with us, right? We aren’t leaving you behind and all.” He hums again. “Besides, you’re definitely Tubbo’s best man.” 

He hears something that he isn’t sure sounds like a sniffle, and then gets punched in the shoulder, hard. “Course I’m coming with, dickhead. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, Ran-boob.” 

Ranboo doesn’t even have the energy to comment, and just shut his eyes, humming a tune. Tommy joins along soon enough, and they fall asleep soon after.

“Good job, kid, didn’t know you had it in you.” Techno says, seemingly attempting to pat him on the head, but only managing to pat his shoulder. Damn this height difference. “How did you even manage to negotiate with that old geezer?”

Ranboo clutches the satchel of Mending books tighter, shrugging with one shoulder. “Pretended like I didn't know you, mainly.” Techno snorts, and then shrugs as well, sword swung over his shoulder.

“Pretty scary for those villagers, huh?” Ranboo nods, and smiles at him. ”I mean, I see why.” Techno grins, and, as they’re walking up the stairs to the house, looks up, and snorts. “How the hell did you get up there, you menaces?”. Ranboo looks up, and, to no one’s surprise, Tubbo and Tommy are up on the roof of the house, having a picnic that only consists of crackers and energy drinks.

“None of your business, Tech-no-blade!” Tommy says, putting an accent on the last syllable. Tubbo nods towards the open window on their left (the one in Wilbur’s bedroom, if Ranboo’s not mistaken), and then mouths ‘slow falling’. Ranboo tells Techno exactly that, who rolls his eyes and drags the younger inside, throwing a last ‘nerd’ at Tommy, who’s answering squeak is heard from inside.

As they’re taking off their coats, Phil passes by and takes the satchel from Ranboo (with an accompanied ‘good job mate’ that makes Ranboo smile so wide it hurts), and then heads to the basement to store them away in the bookshelves. As Techno’s putting his crossbow in one of the weapon racks, Wilbur comes sliding down a hallway, yelling something about an arrow. Quite literally. Ranboo and Techno had only gotten out of the house today because they didn’t want to deal with Phil’s mama bird self while he was cleaning, probably the same reason that Tubbo and Tommy were still hanging out on the roof. Wilbur hadn’t been home last night (at Niki’s, Ranboo assumes), and had clearly just gotten back, having a bit too much fun on the freshly polished floors.

As Wilbur slides past him, he very gracefully does a spin so he’s leaning against a wall, and looks at Ranboo. 

“So, kiddo, when’s the platonic wedding?” he asks, and, at Ranboo’s eyebrow raise, he just shrugs. “Toms was yelling about it earlier.” he says, and nods at Ranboo’s noise of agreement.

“Will, they haven't even got rings yet, dumbass, so not soon.” Techno says from behind him, the crinkling of weapons being taken off accompanying his words.

Wilbur waves him off, rolling his eyes. “You probably already made them some, you nerd.” he says, and Ranboo’s fully expecting to hear Techno scoff, but instead gets tapped on the shoulder. He turns around, and gets handed a small black ring box. 

He looks up at Techno, gaping, who just rolls his eyes and shrugs. “It’s not much, but hey, full support. I’m not doing shit at the wedding though.” he jokes, and, before he can even thank him, Wilbur slides over and jumps on Techno’s back, whining about how sappy he actually is. Techno, who's holding onto the wall in order not to fall, desperately tries to shove him off as Wilbur recites Shakesperean worthy poetry.

A bit later, Phil asks to see the ring, and smiles a secretive smile when Ranboo asks why he looks like that.

Tubbo asks him to go on a walk after dinner, claiming to want to see the duck pond. Phil said he wants to cook, Will’s locked up in his room composing a new song, and Techno left before dinner, claiming he has somewhere important to be. They all know where he’s going, but aren’t gonna tell him that. Phil said to give him a bit of time, so they’re doing it. Anything for their older brother.

They ask Tommy, who mutters an excuse that he needs to talk to someone. When asked who it was, he calls both of them dickheads and runs up to his room. Tubbo and Ranboo just grin at each other, laughing about it as they leave.

Tubbo’s really comfortable. As a person. Ranboo’s always felt relaxed with him, and he thinks Tubbo’s the same. They just joke around, really, and Tubbo coos over the ducks for a good 10 minutes as Ranboo tells him some of his old volleyball stories (Tubbo almost falls into the pond from laughing too hard).

They’re on the bridge now, just chatting, and then Tubbo stops in the middle of a sentence, which isn’t an unusual thing, and looks up to the sky, grinning. 

“It’s such a beautiful night.” he says, and Ranboo thinks he’s doing that thing he showed him and Tommy the other day, where he makes up new constellations.

Ranboo shrugs, thumbing the box in his pocket. “We’re just looking for something dumb to do.” he says, and Tubbo laughs, still looking up at the sky.

Yeah, Ranboo’s gonna do it now. Why not. 

“Hey Tubbo?” he asks, and Tubbo hums, still looking up. He gets the box out with remarkable speed, and gets down one one knee. He feels kind of silly, really, but hey, even if he says no, it’s going to be really, really funny. 

“I kinda think I wanna marry you?” He says, and Tubbo looks down, and it takes him a second to process, until he grins. He extends his hand like a victorian lady, and Ranboo puts the ring on his finger, somehow managing not to laugh. But then Tubbo hoists him up into a hug and they both lose it laughing, very loud and very clear.

“I’m pretty sure you got mud on your pants, Ranboo.” Tubbo says, and Ranboo looks down to notice that he is, in fact, right. He waves it off. 

“C’mon it was such a good moment, give me that one.” Ranboo parrots back at him, and Tubbo grins, nodding.

As they’re walking back, Tubbo tugs on his hand, and Ranboo hums questioningly.

“I have a ring for you too! I think Toms might kill us though. For not telling him.” He says, and Ranboo laughs, shrugging. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s threatened to kill me. Besides, he can’t.” At Tubbo’s raised eyebrow, he smiles and shrugs. “Platonic fiancé of his best friend privileges.”

Tubbo punches his shoulder for that one. Ranboo’s really surprised he can reach that high.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> why are fandom tags so stupid honestly. i had to edit this bcs they wouldn't post this is just sad.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! come yell at me on twitter and give me more writing ideas pls (also @sumerings). i am simply an sbi enjoyer.


End file.
